Heartbreaking Discoveries
by Faix
Summary: The worst has happened. Takahiro now knows about the relationship between his little brother and his best friend, and he's ordered Misaki to move back in with him, making the boy and Akihiko both miserable. How will this ever turn out good?
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

Misaki, for the third time that morning, took a glance at the clock worriedly. It was ten after seven, and usually Usami Akihiko would have been out of bed at seven, glaring at anything that dared to move before he had breakfast. Actually, despite his love of sleep and his habit of staying up nights at a time to meet a deadline, Akihiko was very strict with his morning schedule. He loved eating with Misaki… And of course, he knew Aikawa was coming over to pick up his manuscript. All the more reason for him to be up earlier. The brunette sighed softly, glancing at the food he had laid out. This wasn't like Akihiko…

"That damn rabbit…"

Finally he saw no choice but to get up and check on the man. It was too odd for him to be so late to breakfast. Masking his concern for annoyance, Misaki got up from the table and stalked upstairs, very literally kicking open the door to Akihiko's room. "Get your lazy butt out of bed, Usagi-san! You know Aikawa's going to be here this morning, so you better have your manuscript ready or she's going to kill you!" He huffed and crossed his arms from the doorway, nose up in the air. "And this time I won't help you."

His haughty attitude quickly died down, however, when he saw Akihiko raise his head from the pillow and glare. The dark circles and murderous look in his eyes told the story of a man running on very little sleep and who wasn't in the mood for anyone's bullshit. Misaki let out a small, nervous laugh.

"Just kidding!" he quickly exclaimed, turning his heels to flee the room. "Have a nice rest, Usagi-san~"

He wasn't quick enough, though. Even in his half-asleep state, Akihiko was the master at trapping young nineteen year old boys name Misaki. The brunette felt an arm around his waist, halting his retreat before he was thrown backwards onto the bed with a small, "Omf…" He took only half a second to analyze the shirtless and very pissed looking Akihiko in front of him before he rolled over and attempted to crawl away with a small cry of, "Geez, learn to take a joke, Usagi-san! I'm leaving, I'm leaving!"

"You're not going anyway," the author replied calmly as he creeped onto the bed just fast enough to wrap his arm around Misaki's waist again, keeping him in place. Misaki shuddered as he felt a large, warm hand slip up his shirt, rubbing his stomach while lips touched the shell of his ear, whispering, "You woke me up and now you need to take responsibility. Besides… It's been too long since I've had any nourishment."

For a moment, that low seductive voice made Misaki pause in his struggles. It was voice that was very, very hard to resist. But the words being said, on the other hand… "Stupid! If you're hungry then go eat the breakfast I cooked for you, not me!" He started struggling again, but it seemed that was only a minor inconvenience for Akihiko. The silver haired man merely held him tighter as his hand travelled further up, capturing one of Misaki's nipples between his fingers and tweaking it, making the boy squeak. It was worse when his free hand worked on the brunettes pants before slipping down there, grabbing an already heated body part and pumping it. It was always the same… Misaki didn't stop struggling, but his writhing grew weaker and his protesting stuttered as heat flooded his body.

Akihiko's touch always made him lose his will to object. Especially when that damn rabbit nibbled on his ear like that…

* * *

><p>Aikawa whistled as she walked down the hallway to Akihiko's penthouse apartment. She loved her job and though he was very stubborn, she loved working with Akihiko. His stories were always so interesting… Especially the BL novels. And of course, seeing him with Misaki was always sweet. He was a good boy and seemed to be one of the only people that could stand living with the temperamental author. Not to mention the inspirations he gave the man! She was really looking forward to reading the next installment.<p>

"Hmm?" She paused in the hall, noticing someone else standing in front of Akihiko's door. He had dark hair, glasses, and almost the same face as Misaki. He was standing there patiently with his arms clasped in front of him, as if he had just knocked and was waiting for someone. Cheerful as usual, Aikawa smiled. "Usami-sensei might not be in," she said, making the man jump a bit before looking at her with a blank expression. It was kinda cute, to be honest. She giggled and walked forward to unlock the door. "He likes to take his housemate to school sometimes, but you can wait inside with me, if you want. I'm Aikawa, his editor." She didn't bother with the fact if was Sunday and thus no school.

The blank expression cleared as the man nodded and gave her a small bow. "Ah… I'm Takahashi Takahiro." Obvious this woman new his brother as well, so he smiled and added, "Misaki's older brother. I thought I would visit to see how they both are."

"Misaki's older brother?" she repeated as she led him inside and shut the door behind him with a small click. "Ah! He's such a cute boy, you're lucky to have him! He's so sweet, too. So I take it you met Usami-sensei through Misaki?"

Takahiro laughed and shook his head as he glanced around the penthouse apartment. It seemed Aikawa knew just what she was doing, because she made a bee-line for the computer, booted it up, and start going through files in an attempt to find Akihiko's manuscript. "No, no. It's the other way around. I met Usagi in high school and then my brother met him. It seems they've been getting alone though. Ah! I think they are in." He noticed breakfast laid out over the kitchen table, not a bite touched yet. "They must be getting ready to eat."

Aikawa didn't answer at first, too busy speed-reading through the manuscript. But then her right eye twitched and she growled a short, "He better be in… _This is just half!_" It always pissed her off when Akihiko did things like that. The man was notorious for missing deadlines or only completing bits and pieces of manuscripts. It was her job to make sure everything was finished. Takahiro blinked at the woman's sudden anger as she jumped from the rolling chair she had been sitting in in front of the desk and stormed upstairs. "Usami-sensei! I want the other half of that manuscript and I want it now! Get your lazy ass down here! I don't care if you're sleeping or what you're doing!"

Having known Akihiko for years, Takahiro knew how crabby the man was first thing in the morning, especially when getting a rude awakening. "I-I don't think you really—" he started, following after her with an outstretched hand.

But the woman ignored him as she threw open the door and clicked on the bedroom light. For a moment, everything was illuminated in a blinding light. Toys lined every wall, from stuffed bears to rabbits beating drums. There was a train set stretched across the floor and an aquarium of marimo shoved in one corner. For any child, it was a toy paradise.

Except for the two people on the bed, whose actions weren't anything for children to see. Misaki was completely naked, on all fours with his face flushed and body trembling. Akihiko was posed over him, in nothing but his pants as he bit at the boy's ear, neck, and shoulder. One hand was wrapped around the younger's obviously throbbing member while the other was gently caressing his chest. At Aikawa's appearance, Misaki turned a brighter shade of red while Akihiko ignored it. After all, it wasn't the first time his editor had walked in on them.

But then the worst happened. Takahiro, who had been right behind Aikawa, peered over her shoulder to see just what his best friend was doing with his brother. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped at the sight. "M-Misaki…? Usagi…?"

It was the quickest Akihiko had ever moved away from his young lover. It was like he had been electrically shocked as he jerked away from the brunette's body, quickly flipping over the blanket to his bed to cover Misaki's body. "T-Takahiro…"

Misaki had frozen as well at his brother's voice before his vision darkened. But he heard Akihiko mutter the name and with eyes as wide as his brother's, he poked his head out from the covers. "Nii-chan…?"

His heart practically stopped beating at the scene. Takahiro's face as he looked between Akihiko and his brother. Akihiko looking blankly stunned. Aikawa's confused expression before things finally clicked in her head. She could sense this was a dangerous situation, and her anger faded. Instead of mentioning the manuscript, she muttered a hasty, "I'll see if I can get the deadline moved back, Usami-sensei," before she fled from the room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hello~ To some of you, this story may look a little familiar. My old account was Prosecutor of Death but I've taken the stories off of it and I'm working on putting them on this account. At the least the ones that I liked. This happens to be one of them. As you can tell, I changed a few things as well. I'm actually really surprised my writing style has changed so much. But I'm hoping you loyal fans will still like it. Please review and tell me how I did!


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

Things were deadly silent in the penthouse apartment, and Misaki couldn't help but fidget in his seat on the couch. Akihiko had his arm around his nervous lover in an attempt to comfort him, but at the moment it was only making things worse and more awkward. Takahiro kept glancing between the two, looking deeply concerned. While the author in question was blank while he puffed on a cigarette. Shouldn't it have been the other way around? Shouldn't Takahiro be the blank one while Akihiko nervous that he would lose not only a lover but a best friend as well?

The confession had been short and to the point after the two lovers had gotten dressed in a stunned silence. While walking down the stairs in front of Misaki, Akihiko had bluntly announced, "Misaki and I are lovers." Then he sat down on the couch and caught Misaki around the waist, forcing the boy to sit next to him.

Of course, the brunette's first reaction was to deny it like he always did. No, of course he wasn't Akihiko's lover. No, the man was nothing but a huge pervert who liked to use nineteen year old boys as sex toys. But he could sense it wasn't the right moment to say something like that. He shouldn't be making Akihiko look worse than he already did in front of his old crush and best friend. So instead he sat there silently, head ducked with his hands in his lap while Akihiko gently squeezed his shoulder reassuringly.

The silence must have been straining on everyone's part, but Akihiko was the first to break it, his voice soft as he said, "Takahiro, I'm not sure what you think of this situation, but I think you should know that I—"

"I think Misaki should come live with me," Takahiro interjected, breaking out of whatever thought process he had been in a moment before. He looked very serious, like he had given in much thought, and his words hung in silence for a moment as his little brother and best friend both stared at him.

Those words didn't carry nearly as much weight as Akihiko's. "I agree," the author murmured, taking his arm from around Misaki's shoulders and placing his hand in his lap as he smothered the butt of his cigarette in the ash tray on the side table.

"Wh-What…?" Misaki's question was very soft, and Akihiko was the only one that heard it. Suddenly, the boy felt very, very alone sitting on the couch without the warm arm around his shoulder. What happened to the author's speech about how he would never let anyone take his lover? What happened to belonging to Akihiko? What happened to all those rose-tinted words? The "I love you"'s? Where were they?

Takahiro let out a small sigh of relief, giving Akihiko a smile. "I'm glad you understand. I don't want this to mess up our friendship, Usagi," he said, his eyes showing nothing but kindness. "Misaki is the most important thing in my life and I don't want him to get hurt. But it's more than that… I want him to have the chance to experience everything in life. To fall in love with someone. To experience the joy of marriage and have a family. To wake up every morning to the smiling face of the one person that's most important to him. It's something that I've experienced and it's something I want him to know as well. A real relationship, not just some fling."

Misaki wanted to speak up right then and there. To tell Takahiro to stop speaking as if his little brother wasn't right there in the room. To tell the older male that he was already happy enough. He fell in love and woke up beside the most important person in his life. But those things were hard to admit out loud, and at the moment, Misaki was too stunned to say a word.

Akihiko wasn't a fling… Was he? Why had he given up Misaki so easily? Was it possible he never really wanted Misaki there to begin with or he had grown tired of him? The thought stabbed through the brunette, harsh and cruel.

"We both want what's best for Misaki," Akihiko agreed, looking just as emotionless as before. There was no fighting the topic. No protesting. Just a simple statement that stabbed through Misaki painfully. "If you think that's what's best for him, then I understand. He deserves a happy and fulfilling life." The man rose from the couch and pulled out his cigarettes, rolling it between his fingers before he lit it and stuck it in his mouth. "When will he be moving out?"

Takahiro smiled and stood as well, looking happy that things didn't end in a fight. At least on Akihiko's side. Misaki was still silent, but he wasn't the type to protest. Especially when it came to the author's agreement on the subject. "Since I'm already here, I thought we could finish up packing today. You don't mind, do you Usagi?"

"Not at all," he assured, waving the topic off before turning to shell-shocked Misaki. The boy looked up with sad green eyes, but Akihiko still refused to show any emotion. He didn't even lay a hand on the younger like he usually, and that same extreme loneliness panged again. "Don't forget anything and don't worry about me. I survived before you got here and I can do it again." Then he turned back to Takahiro. "I have to go out to meet up with Aikawa. I'm sure how long it'll take but I might not be back by the time you guys leave. The door is on autolock so when you're ready you won't have to bother locking up."

Then he walked out of the door, leaving behind a crushed Misaki and an oblivious Takahiro.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So this story will be updating on Mondays! You all have something to look forward to once a week. LOL. Anyway, I hope you all are enjoying it so far. Please review~


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**:

"Hnn…" Akihiko stirred in bed, his internal clock waking him up at precisely seven o'clock. Or maybe it was the harsh, sunny glare coming in from his window? Either way, it was far too bright in his room. After small stretching period, he rolled over and put his pillow over his head. So what did he have planned for the day…? Breakfast. Drop Misaki off at school. Pick up and drop off books with Hiroki. Get Lunch. Go home. Write something so Aikawa won't kill him. Take a nap. Go get Misaki. Eat dinner. Sex. Go to bed.

He liked that schedule and it was only after formulating it that he realized there was a key ingredient missing. Misaki was in Tokyo with his brother. Pouting in the sweet smelling fabric of his pillow, Akihiko went to create his new plan for the day. Get up. Skip breakfast, because knowing him he would blow something up. Drive to M university to pick up and drop off books with Hiroki. Get lunch, because he's starving from skipping breakfast. Go home. Take a nap because his muse is low. Wake up and realize there's nothing left to do but go back to sleep for the night.

Akihiko was quickly realizing there was nothing to do without Misaki. He slowly got out of bed, stretching out and popping stiff joints from their sleeping positions before getting dressed. He would at least attempt to make himself coffee… He could do that, right?

It was amazing how much the man relied on Misaki, both physically and emotionally. It was such a shock to his system to wake up and find the house empty. It almost felt hollow with only one person in it. There were no sounds of cooking or someone getting ready upstairs. No sweet smell of breakfast cooking or already laid out. Just emptiness, loneliness, and depression.

Silently, Akihiko padded to the kitchen and grabbed a clear coffee mug marked "hot" with a thick, black marker. The silver haired man took a moment to stare at it, glad that there was at least some influence of Misaki's stay left in his apartment. Then he turned to the coffee maker and discovered a problem.

He didn't know how to use it…

Sighing, he set the hot mug back in the cabinet. He would have to go without coffee that morning. Besides, it was best he leave early since he wanted to get to school before Misaki instead of with him. He hoped he could avoid the boy and avoid a bit of pain for himself. It was strangely funny, though, how even the red sports car seemed empty and far too large without a small brunette boy in the passenger seat.

For the fifth time that night, Misaki stirred, rolled over, and shivered. It had been a pain to try to sleep in a new house. Not to mention he was freezing… He had gotten very used to Akihiko dragging him and forcing him to sleep in the same bed. Despite how embarrassing it was to be curled up with another man, Misaki had to admit it was warm and comforting under the covers with another's body heat. It was sad but he missed everything about it. Even the smell of soap and cigarettes.

The next time Misaki stirred in an attempt to get comfortable, bright sunlight was streaming in through his parted curtains and the clock read six o'clock. Time to get up… Sighing and yawning from his night of poor rest, the boy stood and started to get dressed. Out of force of habit, all of his movements were careful and almost silent as he tried not to wake the invisible partner in his bed.

He was far too used to the schedule at Akihiko's penthouse and while he left his room he was already planning breakfast. It wasn't until he reached the kitchen that he noticed the smell of steaming rice and frying eggs.

Manami, his brother's wife and his sister-in-law, was already cooking. "Good morning!" she greeted cheerfully and Misaki paused, slightly taken aback, in the doorway. "How did you sleep?"

"Eh… G-Good…" he muttered as he collected and went to sit down at the table. It felt more than a little awkward to have someone cooking for him. "How did you sleep? Is Nii-chan awake?"

Right after his question he felt a hand on the top of his head, but it was far too small and not warm enough to be Akihiko's comforting hand. It was his brother, smiling happily as he fixed his tie for the day. "Good morning, Misaki!" He walked over, hugging Manami from behind and kissing her neck. "And good morning, Manami! I hope you both slept well. Mmm… That smells so good!" He sat across from his little brother, looking as happy as ever.

Manami giggled and started fixing up plates while Misaki plastered a slightly strained smile on his face. Just like when he had came to visit in Osaka, he couldn't help but be reminded of a happy family lifestyle with his brother and his brother's newlywed wife. And while it was sweet, it was an atmosphere he didn't feel he belonged in. The breakfast was too cheerful… The color of the eggs went unappreciated by those eating it… It was just _off_ on so many levels.

A plate was set in front of him but Misaki only took a few bites and messed around with the rest on his plate until Manami noticed and gave him a worried look. "Is your breakfast okay? I can make something else, if you want."

"N-No, it's fine!" Misaki looked up at her and quickly assured. "I just… Have to get to school." Good enough excuse. He stood, giving her a small bow before he took his shoulder bag and rushed out the door. He never thought he would say it, but the family environment in there was far too normal for his taste and he didn't like it. He missed the near silent breakfast with Akihiko, quiet except for the random comments about random things. Heck… Misaki just missed Akihiko.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Eheh, I'm a day late, please don't kill me. Monday I completely forgot everything I was supposed to do. But it's here now! Hope you all enjoy and please review! On a side note, I'm going to be starting a Durarara! fanfiction pretty soon. Masaomi/Mikado for those you that like that pairing. Look forward to it!


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Sumi spent awhile staring at Misaki's depressed face before he finally spoke up. "Misaki… What's wrong this time?" He asked, laying his cheek against the palm of his propped up hand as he stared at the boy from across the lunch table. "You've hardly talked all day and I'm starting to get worried about you. You're usually chatty, even on a Monday."

The brunette sighed and shook his head, staring into the depths of his ramen as he absently stirred it with his fork.

Suddenly his sempai's eyes sparked with a bit of excitement and he leaned forward with a small, "Hmm?" and a wicked smirk. "Did you get into a fight Usami? That's the only reason I can think of that would have you all down and depressed like this."

Misaki lifted his head with a small, narrow-eyed glare. "No," he answered in an almost snappish tone that was unlike him. "And even if I did, _you_ wouldn't have a chance with him. He hates your guts."

"Oh how cruel, Misaki!" In a show of practiced dramatic acting, Sumi laid himself out on the table, putting the brunette's depressed face to shame with his own. "You just love to kill ambitions and stomp on dreams, don't you? You could at least pretend I have a shot if you're cast aside, if at least to keep from hurting me. But no, you so bluntly lay out the truth and stab me through the heart. So cruel… So cruel."

Misaki instantly felt bad, though he knew it was all an act. Sumi was just trying to help, after all. "I-I'm sorry…!"

With a laugh, the boy picked up his head and adjusted his glasses, waving off the apology. "I'm just messing with you. But seriously, what's wrong? Besides the usual things, I mean. I don't like seeing my kohei look so upset."

The boy sighed and decided to explain everything to Sumi. "My brother walked in on Usagi-san and I… In bed." Sumi winced, but Misaki wasn't sure if it was the thought of Akihiko in bed with someone or one of sympathy since the younger had been caught but family. Misaki pretended it was the second option though he knew very well it was probably the first. "He made me move in with him again. I haven't seen Usagi-san since Sunday morning and I feel like I'm going through withdraws or something. That… And Usagi-san didn't fight for me. He just agreed to let me go like nothing would change if I left. There was no protesting whatsoever! I mean, what's up with that?"

"Hmmm…" Sumi pursed his lips thoughtfully, tapping the ends of his fingers together. "Did you talk to your brother and explain that you want to stay with Usami?"

Misaki shifted in his seat uncomfortably. Now that Sumi mentioned it he was feeling a bit guilty for not saying anything either. "Well… No," he admitted. "I was too shocked and hurt to say anything."

"Maybe Usami felt the same way," the older suggested with a shrug. "He might have thought you would speak up and insist on staying with him but you didn't. You're nineteen now and you have a voice. He could be just as hurt as you, thinking you don't love him as much as he thought you did. And since you haven't said a word to your brother about it yet, you're just proving his point."

Misaki bit his lip softly and glanced back down at the liquid of his ramen. By now his noodles were soggy, but he wasn't feeling very hungry. "But… He didn't give me a chance to say anything. As soon as Nii-san suggested me moving back with him, Usagi-san agreed right away. There wasn't a chance for me to say anything in-between there."

Sumi shrugged lightly, giving the younger boy a helpless look. "Then maybe Usami really doesn't love you anymore and he agreed because it was a chance to get you off his hands." He watched as Misaki sighed dejectedly and pushed his plate away so he could put his head down on the table. He was a sad sight but Sumi couldn't help the budding hope in his chest. "Does this mean I get my shot at Usami now?" There was a sharp kick under the table that made Sumi wince and clutch his leg. "Ow… Misaki that really hurt…"

* * *

><p>Hiroki sighed and rolled his eyes, watching his childhood friend stare out of the window of his office. "Don't tell me you're staring at that kid again," he muttered distractedly before he went back to organizing his bookshelf. "I don't get what you see in that boy. He's nothing special. Unless you're talking about special ed."<p>

A depressed sigh came from the author's lips, but his eyes didn't leave the window. "Misaki's not out there right now."

Akihiko's tone caught his friend's attention, and Hiroki turned from his job to raise an eyebrow. "Oh, did you and the brat have a fight or something?"

"I suppose you could say that." Akihiko's violet eyes stayed locked on the window, but they hardened as if he was thinking of something distasteful. "Takahiro caught us together and he made Misaki move back in with him."

Unlike Sumi's wince, Hiroki's came from sympathy. "Ouch…" He frowned softly, turning back to his bookcase. "You see, this is why I've never liked that guy. I mean sure, he's nice and kind, but things fly right over his head. He couldn't see that you and Misaki were happy together? Who couldn't? Geez…"

"You didn't like him because I loved him," Akihiko corrected, earning another wince from Hiroki, this time for different reasons. But the man didn't seem to notice. "Besides, being his older brother, Takahiro knows what's best for Misaki. And being his lover, I want what's best for him as well. I'm not going to stand in the way of his happiness. Takahiro wants him to live a full life; fall in love, get married, and have a family. Who am I to stand in his way? Besides… If it makes Misaki happy then it makes me happy."

Hiroki snorted as he went to sit down at his desk, starting to sort through and staple tests together. "That's bullshit and we both know it," he stated rather bluntly. "Didn't you say the same thing about Takahiro? You loved him with all your heart but you wanted his happiness more, so you let him get married and it broke your heart. Now you're in the arms of some college brat and you're saying the same thing about him. What's going to happen when he gets married, hm? Your heart's going to break again and you're going to go out and get fifteen cats just so feel loved. Do you understand how embarrassing that's going to be for me? I can't be friends with someone who owns fifteen cats when he's not even thirty. I refuse to be subjected to that."

There was snicker from the other desk as a dark haired teacher, who had been smoking and listening silently to the conversation, finally spoke up. "I can see the headlines now: man dies in apartment and gets eaten by his fifteen cats."

Akihiko didn't move as Hiroki whirled around in his chair and chucked a hardcover novel at the other's head. "_Shut up!_" But the other merely laughed as he deftly dodged the projectile. Hiroki rolled his eyes and muttered a short, "Ignore him, please," as he stood up and went back to his shelf to search for the book Akihiko came to barrow. "Anyway, Misaki's happiness is all well and good, but does Takahiro know how you feel?"

Shaking his head, Akihiko finally turned from the window to find a book thrust in his face. Taking the book, he turned back to gazing sullenly out the glass. "No. We both want the same thing. Misaki's happiness has to come first. And Takahiro is his brother. Obviously he knows what makes Misaki happy better than I do."

"You're a moron!" Hiroki griped, rubbing the bridge of his nose as if the conversation was giving him a headache. He sat back down at his desk and started stapling papers again. "Sure, Takahiro has known Misaki longer and they _are_ brothers, but you two are lovers. There are some things you're going to be too ashamed to tell your brother and at the same time, your brother isn't going to see inside your heart. A lover will. You know what's inside Misaki's heart better than Takahiro ever will."

"Misaki hasn't said anything either…" Akihiko murmured, his eyes now sparking with pain. "I've always forced him into things; even this relationship. He protests every time I touch him. Maybe he never did love me…"

There was a sharp '_thwack'_ as Hiroki's book connected with the back of Akihiko's head, making the author jerk forward and blink before giving his friend a questioning look. Hiroki was glaring darkly. "You're so stupid! Have you ever thought about why?" he yelled. "He's embarrassed! He's young and he's never had someone love him before! He's not used to it yet and he's not used to returning feelings! I'm the same way when it comes to relationships. It all comes down to his pride. He's probably waiting for you to say something so that he's sure you really want him, but look at you! You're abandoning him! Stop being a bastard and talk! Relationships are all about communication!"

There was another snicker from the other teacher. "Says the man that comes in here once a week complaining about fights with his boyfriend. Usually stemmed from lack of communication. You're such a hypocrite, Kamijou."

"You shut up!" Hiroki roared, his face blotching with red as he whirled on the other man. "So help me, I will _bludgeon you with a book!_ Is anyone talking to you? No! So keep your damn mouth shut!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Right on time! For once... .;; Anyway~ The first chapter with Hiroki and Miyagi in it. I happen to love Hiroki with all my heart and Miyagi makes me laugh. Oh! And to those nice people that have reviewed, thank you very much! I'm sorry I don't have enough time to answer them all back but it's been inspiring me to keep writing. So keep the feedback come~


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Aikawa stared in horror at the last page of the manuscript she had in her hands, re-reading the lines over and over again. Akihiko sat calmly on the couch, smoking and seemingly oblivious to the woman's horror. Finally she pursed her lips and set the page down, her voice patient, much like a mother explaining something to a child. "Sensei… I realize you're the writer and I'm merely the editor, but I refuse to allow you to do this."

"Do what?" Akihiko asked, feigning ignorance.

That's when the fiery tempered woman lost it. "You're killing off the protagonist of your Junai series!" she yelled, jumping up from her seat at the couch and causing papers to fly everywhere. "You can't have your main character get hit by a bus and die! What's going to happen to his lover? Your next book will become nothing but a mush of depression and who's going to want to read that?"

Akihiko shrugged as if it wasn't his concern and puffed on his cigarette. The ash tray beside him was already filled with butts and he had just emptied it the night before. "I'm not writing another book," he answered. "That's going to be the end of the Junai series. I thought it was fitting."

Aikawa's mad expression slowly dissipated as she stared at Akihiko blankly. "I… Wh-What did you say… Usami-sensei…?" Her words came out stunned as she blinked at the man.

"That's the last book. I'm done writing the Junai series."

The woman's jaw dropped but only for a moment before she was standing over Akihiko, livid to the core at the temperamental author. "What do you mean you're ending the Junai series? You can't do that and certainly not like this! This is your passion! A way for you to follow your hobby and play out your fantasies! You can't be quitting this now!"

Akihiko put his hands on her shoulders and gently pushed her back so he could stand up and crush his cigarette into the ash tray. Almost immediately he had another one lit and in his mouth. "Right now I don't have any fantasies and I don't have the motivation to pursue my hobbies. In case you haven't noticed, a lot of my muse came from Misaki and since he's not here, neither are the ideas he brought me. I'm sorry, but this is the end of the Junai novels. Maybe the end of my writing altogether."

Aikawa was once against stunned and staring in open-mouthed shock as Akihiko walked around her and into the kitchen to grab more coffee that she was nice enough to make. Finally she gathered her wits enough to yell, "Usami-sensei, this is ridiculous! You can't give up your career just because Misaki isn't here! This is your life! Please, sensei, think of your fans!"

"Why should I?" Akihiko retorted with a shrug as he sipped on his drink, alternating between that and smoking. "They've never done anything for me."

"_They provide your income!_" the woman screeched, close to tugging at her hair in frustration. "They pay for this house! Your sports car! Your toy fetish and your marimo! Anything else you may want! Usami Akihiko can't stop writing and neither can Akikawa Yayoi! You just can't stop writing because Misaki has moved out! He wouldn't want you to give up your passion and you know it! Sure, he wasn't very fond of the Junai series, but even he admitted that he liked your books. For heaven's sake, you're the youngest winner of two of Japan's most prestigious awards and you're going to _give that up_?"

Akihiko's violet eyes met hers calmly. "You don't know what's it's like to be a writer without motivation," he challenged. "I can't force myself to write good material if I'm not feeling it, and I'm not going to soil my name but producing shit."

"But—"

"Furthermore," he continued, cutting her off. "Working on the Junai novels does nothing but depress me more on the subject of Misaki. The Junai novels are done, Aikawa. That's then end of them."

She twitched but her voice dropped from its shrill tone she had been using before. "Usami-sensei, you're not a pathetic man that gives up when things get hard," she replied evenly while gathering her things amongst the scattered papers in the living room. "Just don't end your career yet. Think a bit more about it. I'll talk to Isaka and see if he can push back the date a bit more so you can revise the ending if you want to. But please, don't do this to yourself or your readers." With that said, she turned and walked out the front door, her heels clicking behind her.

Akihiko sighed deeply, finishing off the last cup of coffee he would have for awhile before he went and plopped himself back down on the couch next to Suzuki-san. The bear, of course, said nothing as the man put out his cigarette and flopped over onto its lap, deep in thought. Aikawa just didn't understand… A writer had to be motivated, or anything he forced himself to type wouldn't be subpar at best. He really didn't care much about his readers or what they thought, but he wouldn't make anyone read shit. His writing was done merely as a hobby and it was one he was quickly losing interest in pursuing.

Letting off another sigh, the man closed his eyes with a small murmur of, "Misaki…" He just had to remember that all of this was for the boy's own good. If Misaki was happy, so was he.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I have my aunt and uncle over and my sister and mom and pressuring me to finish. ^.^ But I wanted to post a chapter first so here all go! Happy Fourth of July for those of you in America and happy... Um... Have a good Monday to the rest of you guys!


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

_Taptap._ The room the deathly silent, as if everyone there was holding their breaths. Sumi winced, watching as Kamijou the devil gently rapped on Misaki's desk. The boy had nodded off in class again, and from the look on the teacher's face, he wasn't very happy. But how often did Hiroki look happy? That man was a moving ball of anger and right now it was directed at Misaki. _Taptap._

The brunette stirred from his restless sleep and glanced up at Hiroki, his green eyes clouded over and sleepy. But they widened and cleared as soon as he caught sight of who was standing over him, holding a ruler above his head. He had enough time to force out a panicked, "I'm sorry!" before the ruler cracked over his head. The boy groaned and put his forehead down on his desk, arms over his now throbbing head before he looked up pitifully at his teacher and tried his apology again. "I'm sorry, sensei… I haven't been sleeping well and—"

"Get up." He was interrupted yet again by a sharp remark from Hiroki. "I want to see you in my office."

"_Ooo…"_ was heard collectively through the class as people started murmuring to themselves, watching as their teacher stalked through the class and towards the door. A sharp rap to his desk with the ruler silenced them all while Misaki timidly got up from his seat and followed the man.

Right outside the door, Hiroki managed to catch Miyagi walking by, whistling. There was no time wasted as he caught the man's arm and glared. "I want you to go in there and watch my class for a moment. No cell phones, no iPods, and no talking. Do you understand me? When I get back in there, they better be silently working on their assignments or I'll be taking it out on _you_."

The corner of Miyagi's eye twitched and he gave the other a strained smile accompanied by a nervous laugh. "Eheh… Kamijou, you're so forceful. You're hurting my arm… But of course I'll babysit your class, my sweet honey~" The last part was said in the sickly sweet voice and he hurried off as soon as Hiroki let go of him. Misaki was stunned to see his teacher had the same attitude towards other teachers as he did towards his students. Harsh…

Without a word he followed the man to his office, too nervous to speak. He had heard many things about the Devil's office. Failing kids were fettered to the ceiling to pay for their missing homework assignments. There were bones of students who didn't pay enough respect to English Literature. And of course no one can forget instruments of torture he probably had laying around. But Misaki found a perfectly normal, if a tad messy, office when he walked in. Still, hearing the door click as Hiroki shut it behind him made him tremble in fear and his eyes stayed on the older man as he sat down at his desk and turned the chair to face his prey.

"Alright, what's going on?"

Misaki fidgeted nervously, playing with the hem of his shirt. "I-I just haven't been sleeping well and—"

It seemed he could never get a full sentence out with Hiroki around. "No, no! I don't care about your sleep habits!" the teacher snapped, rubbing his forehead in an irate fashion. "I'm sure you know that I've been friends with Akihiko since we were children, so of course he tells me everything." Misaki's eyes widened and his face flushed with embarrassment. E-Everything? His teacher knew everything? "He came in here the other day all depressed because you had moved in with your brother. As I understand it, he caught you two together and demanded you back home. Without a word of protest from you, of course. Now, you may not realize the toll your actions have taken on others, but think of me. When Akihiko has time, he comes to me to get books to read. Usually he sits for a moment and watches you from my office window. He usually gets time once a week. Without you, he's going to be coming here more often, bothering me from my work to mope and borrow my things."

There was still a dark blush over Misaki's cheeks, but he blinked in confusion, staring at his teacher. "Usagi-san… Was upset?"

It was Hiroki's turn to stare in confusion. "Are you daft, brat?" he asked with a melodramatic sigh. "That man loves you and you left without a word! Why wouldn't he be upset?" God how he hated stupid people…

He expected Misaki to explain himself after that, but the younger just looked at his shoes, scuffing the floor lightly. "Because he doesn't love me anymore…" he mumbled in embarrassment. He always had trouble admitting his feelings to the person he felt them towards, but to his Literature professor? It was mortifying…

Hiroki gave another annoyed sound sighing. "Have you two spoken once since you moved out?" he asked. But he already knew the answer to that. "Obviously not. If you had, you would have realized how tore up he is about this. This whole time he's been having doubts about your love while you've been having doubts about his. This is stupid and pointless! If you two would just _talk_!" Misaki didn't have much of an answer for that, unsure of what to say. He was spared, however, when the door burst open and a flaming haired woman came in.

"Is this Kamijou-sense's office? I need to speak to Misaki—Misaki! Thank god!"

Both gave the new comer a puzzled look, but Misaki quickly recognized her. "Aikawa? What are you doing here?" This was certainly unexpected. Never in his life did he think he would find Akihiko's editor at his school.

Hiroki's reaction was completely different. He stood up with a glare, walking forward as he attempted to lead the woman out of the room. "Look, I don't know who you are, but you're not supposed to be here without a visitors' pass. I'm in here talking to a student. If you have anything personal you need to talk to him about, you'll have to wait until _after_ school."

Aikawa resisted him, though. "It's about Usami-sensei!" she yelled. Instantly Hiroki let go and shut the door, wanting to hear this. Aikawa straightened herself before giving a shell-shocked Misaki a pleading look. "I didn't know where your brother lived so I thought I would check here and someone said you have Kamijou-sensei's class… Ah! I'm just so glad I found you! You need to get back to Usami-sensei! He's killed off his book characters and—"

"I hope it's the Egoist series," Hiroki muttered, eyes narrowing at the thought of his name being butchered in such a way. But his interruption went ignored.

"He's threatening to end the Junai series altogether! I know you don't like it, but they're his most popular books. Not just that… He's threatening to quit writing completely."

"_What?_" The outburst came from both males in the room. Hiroki and Misaki were shocked to hear that, but Hiroki was the more vocal of the two as he went on to add, "He can't! His writing is a gift to the world! Even his BL shit is the best writing I've seen! How could he give that up?"

Aikawa looked at him sadly. "He has no muse since Misaki left and he says it's just depressing him to write anything." Her worried eyes flickered back to Misaki. "Please… You have to go back to him. He's ruining his life and you aren't there to put it back together. He needs you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Suspenseful! What will Misaki do? In case you all haven't noticed, I do like to be evil. Hehe... Anyway! Read and review. Reviews feed hungry authors and fed authors write more stories.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

It was the moment Misaki had been waiting for all week. Manami had left the house to go get some groceries and now Takahiro was the only one left with him. The older brother was relaxing in the living room, stretched out on the couch with a book in front of his face; the picture of ease. Misaki hated being the one to break that ease, but with his own bout of depression and hearing about Akihiko's… He couldn't help but want to go home. His home. The penthouse apartment with his own personal molester.

"Nii-chan…?"

Takahiro glanced up and smiled when he saw his brother. Sitting up he dog-eared the page he was on and patted the seat next to him. "Misaki! Why don't you sit down and talk with me? You've been here two weeks now and it seems like we've barely gotten time together besides meals."

"S-Sorry…" Misaki came and plopped himself down on the couch next to his brother. Looking nervous. "Um… Actually… I wanted to talk to you about Usagi-san."

"Usagi?" Takahiro repeated, cocking his head to one side like a curious puppy. But he was frowning softly looking confused.

The brunette nodded quickly, turning so that he was facing the other. "Y-Yeah! You see… I want to move back in with him." It was almost comical how Takahiro's face changed from curious to just plan confused. Or would have been comical had the situation not been so serious. Misaki started rambling almost right away, his thoughts a jumbled mess as he spoke without thinking. "See Nii-chan, the thing is… I-I really love Usagi-san!" He blushed darkly but continued. "I remember how before you said you didn't want me to go through just a fling, but we aren't just a fling. I used to think that too, but Usagi-san has proven he really cares about me.

"And you were saying how you wanted me to experience life, but there are some things I really don't need to experience. I'm already in love and I'm happy waking up beside the one I care about every day. Just because I can't get married to him doesn't mean I shouldn't try to love him. I-I know Usagi-san would buy me a ring if I wanted one and really, marriage is just that and a piece of paper. It doesn't change how people feel about each other. As for kids and a family… I have you for a family, Nii-chan. And Manami too. I don't need kids, either. Even you have to admit Usagi-san is enough of a trouble. He's like twins by himself."

Misaki stopped to catch his breath, avoiding Takahiro's stunned gaze. "I… I know you want what's best for me, Nii-chan, but I really think Usagi-san is what's best for me. We've been through so much already in our relationship… I used to think I was nothing but a replace to him, but he proved I was much more. And then his brother tried stealing me away but Usagi-san fought for me. I don't know why he didn't fight for me this time, but I know he must have had a good reason. I trust him with everything and I want to go back to him. I… I miss him, Nii-chan."

His little speech was over, but the boy was still nervous. There was the chance that Takahiro honestly didn't support his relationship. Maybe he didn't support two men falling in love or may he just didn't want his little brother with his best friend, or—

"Are you sure about this, Misaki?" the older asked, looking concerned. "Are you sure about Usagi?"

Misaki lightly bit his lip but nodded. "Of course…"

Takahiro sighed softly and ran a hand through his hair as he leaned back against the couch. He looked like he was deep in thought and he closed his eyes, not realizing he was making his little brother nervous with his actions. Finally, after what seemed like hours but was only a couple minutes, the phone rang and interrupted the older's thoughts. The phone being closest to him, Takahiro reached out and picked it up with a tired sounding, "Hello?"

"Takahiro, I think we should talk."

The man smiled gently at the familiar voice on the other end of the line. He ignored Misaki's puzzled stare for a moment. "Yes, I think we do," he agreed. "Sorry if I sound distracted… My brother was just telling me some things."

Misaki blushed and looked down at his lap, wondering who he was talking to. At the mention of the brunette, however, Akihiko's heart skipped painfully from the other end of the line. At the same time he was feeling nervous and slightly excited. He wanted to ask how the boy was doing but instead he said, "Misaki's with you? What are you two talking about? Is he doing okay?"

"He's fine!" Takahiro assured with a laugh, waving that off. "And I'm assuming you want to talk about the same things he just told me. Usagi…" At the name Misaki's head snapped up and stared wide-eyed at his brother. "I think I made a terrible mistake. How stupid of me, right?" He laughed again. "When I saw you with my brother, I thought you were going through one of your little phases. I'm your best friend. Of course I would notice when you seemed to date someone for a day and then break up with them. I didn't want my brother to go through that. It never even crossed my mind that you two could be serious! But since I have Misaki over here telling me how much he loves you and you calling to ask for him back, it must be true, right?"

"Misaki said he loved me…" Akihiko closed his eyes and leaned against the wall next to his phone. It was rare for the boy to say that, but if he admitted it to his brother then… "So he can come back and live with me?"

The same thoughts were going through the boy's head as he sat next to his brother, eyes bright and excited at the thought of Akihiko calling and asking for him back. So the man really did care. Takahiro laughed softly. "Yes. He can come back and live with you as long as you never hurt him. But Usagi…" Takahiro paused, his tone turning questioning. "I have to ask. Why did you let him go in the first place? If you loved him you should have told me instead of letting me assure things."

Wanting to hear the answer to this for himself, Misaki leaned across his brother and pressed the speakerphone. He stayed like that, laying across Takahiro's lap with his arms folded on the arm of the couch, his chin on them and his brother's hand now resting on his lower back.

For a minute there was silence. And then Akihiko's warm voice filled the room. "I thought it would be best for Misaki," he answered quietly. Misaki closed his eyes, joy filling him as he listened to the low rumble of his lover's voice. A voice he hadn't heard in over two weeks. "You're his brother so of course you know what's best for him. And you're also my best friend. I don't want to fight with you. Then you started naming all the things you wished Misaki could do… I didn't want to be the one to stand in the way of his happiness. After all, that's the most important thing to me."

Misaki felt himself tear up at the words and he sat up, biting his trembling lip before he whined, "Usagi-san! You're so stupid! I don't need any of that! I just need you…" Then the tears spilled from his eyes and down his cheeks.

There was a small, "Hn?" on the other end of the phone. A small, confused hum. "Misaki?" Anyone that new the man well could hear the small, gentle smile in his tone that very few people could bring out. "Misaki, don't cry. I understand that now." Then his voice grew back to usual haughty tone that it had been lacking that past few days. "In fact, I demand you come back home right now. Someone needs to cook for me. I haven't eaten in three days. And I think the microwave is broken, so you'll need to pick out a new one. I keep pressing the numbers but nothing happens. The house is a mess. Suzuki-san says she misses you and her ribbon hasn't been changed since you left. And you need to help me with my novels. Aikawa took one look at them and said she would fire me if I didn't rewrite every word. See what happens when you're not there?"

Takahiro couldn't help but find the words odd, but at Misaki's bright smile he had to grin as well. It looked like Akihiko had known the perfect thing to say to brighten the youngest one's mood, even if he was still crying.

"You're so stupid!" the brunette yelled into speaker of the phone consol. "Why haven't you eaten anything? You could have easily gone out to eat! There's nothing wrong with the microwave, you just have to press the green start button first. Suzuki-san likes me more than you, especially if you haven't changed her ribbon! Usagi-san, that's bear abuse! And there's no way in hell I'm helping you with your novels, you liar! Aikawa didn't threaten to fire you, _you_ threatened to quit!" Misaki stood up, looking happier than he had in a very long time. "I'm moving back in whether you like it or not!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** The next chapter will be the last one! So sad~ This story is wrapping up nicely and coming to an end. Hehe... Thank you everyone who reviewed that I couldn't answer back to. I must admit, I find it really funny to be cap attacked for the suspense. Oh, and keep an eye on my profile. I'm going to be putting information on there about any new stories that I'm starting. Currently I'm working on a Masaomi/Mikado story so I'll keep updates on that one and when I'll publish it. Thanks everyone~!


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

Of course everyone had to make a big deal out of this… It was amazing how word seemed to fly fast. Misaki had his bags packed within three hours and had been planning on walking alone to Akihiko's house, but his brother insisted on coming along and driving him. That wasn't too bad, besides the fact the boy knew his lover could be a bit frisky when left a long time by himself and he didn't want Takahiro to see that.

It got worse, though. When he knocked on the door to the apartment with Takahiro right behind him, it wasn't Akihiko that answered the door. Instead it was a very tall, dark haired man with an easy smile. Misaki stared up at him in silent confusion while he turned and said, "He's here!"

"Well then move away from the door so he can come in!" a familiar voice snapped.

Oh god… Misaki's face when white. That voice was his Literature professor's, Kamijou Hiroki! His suspicions were only confirmed when the dark haired man smiled and stepped away with a happy, "Of course, Hiro-san!" Wait, wasn't he the man from the flower shop? Very confused, Misaki stepped inside with his brother right behind him, only to stop dead and stare at the house.

It was all decked out with streamers and balloons. Hiroki was on the couch, a beer in his hand, looking perfectly relaxed as he sat across from Akihiko. On the table was a big cake that read, "_Welcome Home, Misaki!_" Shocked beyond words, the boy slipped off his shoes and walked inside, mouth hanging open. Akihiko stood and came to embrace him tightly. Despite all eyes being on the two, Misaki dismissed his pride and sank into the embrace with a small sob. It was so good to feel the man's strong arms around him. He inhaled the familiar scent of soap and cigarettes, something he had missed dearly, and buried his face in Akihiko's broad chest.

"Misaki…" the rumbling voice was low and gentle, just like always, and it only made the brunette start crying harder.

Altogether, it was a touching moment that made the three onlookers smile. Even stiff Hiroki, but his smile might have had something to do with the tall man coming to sit next to him and wrapping his arms around him. Takahiro smiled and slipped passed them to go sit on the couch with the others, whispering, "Isn't this nice…? I didn't think he had a whole party planned."

Hiroki shrugged. "That's Akihiko for you. He really goes all out for this kid." Of course he ruined the kind statement by snorting and rolling his eyes, leaning back against his own lover and adding, "Of course, I'm just glad he won't be spending the rest of his life sitting in my office, whining to me about his broken heart. I can finally get all my work down and be home at a reasonable hour."

The dark haired man laughed softly. "You won't be the only one happy about that, Hiro-san."

Finally the two at the door let go, Misaki wiping his eyes and Akihiko smiling happily. He didn't want to let go, however, and he quickly put an arm around the boy and led him over to the others. "Ah… This is Kusama Nowaki," he introduced first, pointing out the man. Smiling kindly, he waved and Misaki waved back. Then Akihiko sat down and pulled the brunette into his lap, earning himself a blush. "How about we have some cake? And then you three need to leave. Quickly." The only one that got an answer to their questioning looks was Misaki as Akihiko leaned down and whispered, "I'll make you scream my name tonight. There's no way you're getting away."

Misaki turned a dark red, but he didn't dare say anything about it with other people around.

The cake was good, and of course Misaki didn't miss Akihiko bolting it down like he hadn't eaten in three days. Looks like that was no exaggeration. The boy sighed but he felt relaxed in the other's arms. He didn't even care that throughout the whole time, everyone was staring at him. At one point he must have dozed off, finding Akihiko's embrace to be too warm and comforting to resist the temptation of sleep.

Once the cake was gone, the trio that didn't belong stood up and gave their goodbyes. Takahiro was the first to leave, giving Akihiko a stern but friendly request to take care of his brother. Then Hiroki sighed. "C'mon, Nowaki. I have papers to grade and Fs to write on papers. No doubt Misaki's being one of them."

"But Hiro-san, they're cute!" He allowed himself to be dragged off, sending one last wave to a happy looking Akihiko. A happy and… Slightly predatory looking Akihiko as he looked down at a peacefully sleeping Misaki curled up against his side.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I'm... I'm very disappointed in myself, honestly. I had wanted to add smut to the end of this, but really, I've never written that before. I RP it! All the time! But that's one sided and, well... IDK. I had been planning on adding smut but I chickened out. I'm so very sorry for those of you looking forward to that. Um... I might though. I might decide to add another chapter in there so it might be worth your time to add this story to your watch list in case I do. Anyway! Thank you all for reading this to the end! You all are awesome and I hope you enjoyed the story!


End file.
